Gifted  SideScenes
by Teddybear no1
Summary: Just little stories from the world of 'Gifted' They don't move the actual story along, just little extra's! And... Hey!.. It's me so they will mainly be naughty! Includes Slash/Femslash/ Gabi being evil! You have been warned so don't complain!
1. Chapter 1

_**Gifted - side-scenes**_

This is a new story. It is 'scenes' from the world of the 'Gifted' story but it is not actually moving the main story along. Just little extra bits of naughtiness for the sake of it. If you haven't read my other story I thought I should explain who the characters are as this story has quite a lot of original characters and this is not your usual HSM fan-fic!

**Gifteds - The Brethren. **

_**Troy Bolton - The Sapphire**_

_**Morgan - The Rose, his lover**_

_**Tate - Troy's Attendant**_

_**Daria - American Priestess**_

_**Michie - Her Attendant**_

_**Ryan Evans - Bi-sexual Gifted youth**_

_**Sharpay - Gifted - Youth**_

_**Mrs Evans - Their Mother**_

_**Lynnit - English Priestess**_

_**Drue - English Priest**_

_**Adam - Lynnit's Husband**_

_**Ben - Lynnit's Lover**_

_**Brotherhood of the Cross**_

_**Eduardo Montez - Leader and Head Assasin**_

_**Gabriella Montez - His Daughter, Troy's ex**_

Warning before we start... I write extremely mature material, including slash and fem-slash. Also, these are not the characters you remember from HSM, in particular, you might not like the way I write Gabi and Troy, she's evil and he fucks boys occasionally!

Oh and as I'm older, there's quite a lot of 'cougar' action too!

So now lets get on to the stories!


	2. Playdate part 1

**A/N Now this was supposed to be a one-shot! But I think it is gonna be a two-shot now! Please be warned it is mature and it contains fem-slash.(woman on woman action!) Please read & review, luv ya! Allie x**

_**PLAYDATE**_

Lucy Bolton had gone clothes shopping, she normally found it a little boring as neither her son, Troy, or her husband, Jack, were a lot of help. But now she had someone much better to go shopping with, Troy's Attendant, the very gay, but very sweet, Tate. He was more than happy to help her pick out some new outfits, and he had very good taste too! So Lucy and Tate had taken the car and headed off into town leaving Troy and Jack to fend for themselves for the day.

As Troy came back from his morning run he picked up the mail from the mailbox on his way in. Skimming through, he was surprised to find one for himself. It was a large, bright red envelope with very elegant handwriting on it. He made his way into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Jack was already seated at the table, drinking coffee and reading the dropped the mail in front of him and sat down on a chair as he slid open the envelope and pulled out the scented, equally blood red paper. He unfolded it and began to read. He didn't really understand it, to be honest so he turned to his dad to explain.

"Hey dad?" Jack didn't look up from his paper.

"Yes Troy?"

"What's a 'playdate'?" Jack lowered his paper as his face broke out into a massive grin.

"A Playdate?" He laughed, folding the paper and putting it down on the table.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Well... A Playdate is kinda like a private orgy, I suppose." That didn't really make sense. "Someone is inviting you to meet up with them to.. Um...Make love with them!"

"Oh!" Troy's bright blue eyes widened.

"Who is she? .. Or he?.. I suppose it could be a he!" He was perfectly aware of his son's experiments with other guys. Troy smiled a little shyly.

"Neither."

"Huh?" Jack looked confused.

"It's a 'they'." Jack grinned even wider.

"Holy crap, son! Two women want you? Lucky boy!"

"Umm. No. Not two." He felt a little embarrassed, not sure if this was a good thing or not.

"What!" His father exclaimed. Troy read the signatures again.

"Three." He paused as his father just stared. "Umm. Michie, Mrs Evans and Daria." He hesitated for a moment then absent mindedly remarked, "I've never been with Daria before." His father's mouth was just hanging open in shock. He shook his head.

"What have we created!" He remarked to no one in particular. "You have a playdate with three of the most powerful woman in our brethren! Good on you son! Better make sure you drink plenty of the wine then! Keep up your stamina!" Shaking his head again he got up from the table and headed out to work on Troy's beat-up truck. Leaving his son eating cereal and reading through the letter again.

xoxoxo

The playdate was the next afternoon. The letter had given him instructions as to what to wear, jeans and a white T-shirt, and where to meet them, Mrs Evans rather grand home.

He arrived there at exactly two o'clock in the afternoon as he had been instructed to, dressed exactly as asked. He rang the doorbell and it was answered by the butler. Oh fuck! What was he meant to say? But the butler didn't ask him anything. He had already been told where to send the visitor, and then to make himself scarce.

Troy followed him up two flights of stairs to the very top of the house, he pointed to a door at the end of a corridor and told Troy that 'the ladies' were waiting for him in there. Then he left him standing alone at the top of the door with sweating palms. Troy took a deep breath then made his way to the door. Should he knock? Or just go straight in? He raised his hand to rap on the door and a voice rang out from inside.

"Come in boy! We are waiting!" He dropped his hand and turned the handle. With one last calming breath he pushed open the door.

xoxoxo

On opening the door he was briefly frozen in shock. Daria, who's voice it had been was draped over an elaborately carved high backed throne. She was wearing a tight leather basque, little satin shorts and thigh-high boots. Across her lap lay a leather riding crop, she was casually swinging her legs that were over the arm of the chair.

"Hallo little boy!" She purred, "Shut the door and your mouth. We've been waiting for you!" Troy's mouth had been hanging open, but he snapped it shut on her order. He then shut the door and turned back looking for the other two women. Mrs Evans lay on a rather oddly shaped piece of furniture. It was sort of a curved wedge shaped chaise, high at the back, dipping in the middle and sloping to the base. She was wearing an all in one fishnet suit with a little frilly skirt over the top. From the position she lay in, with one hand draped behind her head, he could see that the garment was split open at the crotch revealing her juicy pussy. She was barefoot and her feet were on the chaise as she lifted her ass slightly and turned to look at him.

"Aren't you a yummy looking thing!" She smiled. Troy's stomach was doing somersaults and his dick was beginning to swell inside his tight jeans, that was really getting quite uncomfortable.

"Hallo again, Troy." Michie rose from the chair she had been waiting in and padded over to him. She was wearing what appeared to be normal leather pants and a tight lace bra that squeezed her breasts in and up, making a delightful deep cleavage. Troy couldn't help it, as she stopped in front of him in her high heel shoes, he stared at her bust and licked his lips.

"Like the view?" She inquired. He jumped and moved his gaze up to her face. "What about this one then?" She swiveled round, turning her back to him. The pants were missing rather a lot of leather over her ass! Bending at the waist she displayed her dripping hole to his sight. Oh fuck! He felt his dick positively jump in response.

"Time to begin now, I think ladies!" Daria announced swinging round and standing from her seat. She stalked towards him, slapping the leather tip of the crop in the palm of her hand. What the hell did she think she was gonna do with that? He thought.

Glancing round, he took in the rest of the room. There was a rather large wooden framed bed against the wall with a wooden rail attached to the wall above it. On the walls there were various 'Toys' hanging from hooks, things he had only seen on the net and paddles and whips he hoped they weren't intending to use on him! Draped over the back of the chair that Michie had been sitting on was a rainbow of silk scarves.

Daria came to a stop in front of him and brought the crop up and gently trailed the tip down the side of his face. He trembled as arousal swept through his body. It was all so very... stimulating! She grinned at the look on his face, he was already so obviously turned on! And they hadn't even started yet!

"Kneel!" She barked and he dropped down before her. She held her hand out towards Mrs Evans, "Knife!" She slid off of her seat and retrieved a wicked looking dagger from a hook on the wall. She came over and handed it to Daria who gave her a tight nod of thanks. She stood looming over him and grasped him by the front of his T-shirt. What the fuck! She raised the dagger above her head.

"Do you trust me boy?" Surely she wouldn't hurt him? He was the Sapphire! No she wouldn't hurt him. Would she?

"Yes, ma,am." Good boy he even showed respect with out being told to. She hauled him up a little then slashed the dagger straight towards his chest... And sliced the shirt open all the way from neck to hem.

He flinched and closed his eyes but did not pull away. She let him drop back and then ripped the ruined garment back from his body and threw it aside. She gave the knife back to Mrs Evans and she went and returned it to it's place on the wall. She eyed his bared chest hungrily, then turned to Michie.

"Collar!" Michie brought her a large black leather dog collar with silver studs and a heavy ring on it. She quickly put it around his throat and fastened it securely. "Not too tight is it?" He was a little shocked at the attire , but no, it didn't hurt so he shook his head.

"Good. Leash!" She held out her hand again and Michie was already waiting with the chain leash in her hands. Daria clipped it on then made her way over to the wall. She jerked on the leash for him to follow her, he went to stand.

"No! Did I say you could stand? No I didn't. Crawl!" She continued to the wall and he followed on hands and knees, watching her ass sway as she led him across the room. The other two ladies followed and watched as she clipped the handle of the leash up high on the wall so he couldn't get away. Well of course he could always unclip it, but not if his hands weren't free! Before he realised what was happening, Michie dropped behind him with one of the scarves and quickly pulled his hands behind his back and tied his wrists together. She whispered in his ear.

"Not too tight is it?" He was quickly realising what was going on here, and no, it was not too tight. He didn't think he was meant to talk though, so again he didn't verbally reply. He wondered about the telepathy, but Daria was strong enough to already be in his head without him realising.

"No, you do not speak in any way. Understand?" She came round and grasped his chin and tilted his face up to hers. " I do not want to hear your voice unless I tell you to speak. And I do not want you in my head either. Understood?" Was he supposed to answer?

"I said understood!" Perhaps he was.

"Ye..Yes ma,am!" He stammered. Fuck this was turning him on!

"Right, first task. Mrs Evans? Over here!" He realised that the reason they were referring to her in that way was that that was all he had ever known her as. Obviously she had a name but she found it very sexy for her children's classmate to call her that. Especially while he was fucking her brains out!

"Lean over,dear." Daria told her and she bent down and touched her toes with her feet far enough apart to reveal her pussy through the slit in her body suit. She gave Troy a little shove towards her.

"Come on boy, lick her nice!" She told him, she grabbed the back of the collar and pulled him up a little and pushed him face first into her friends dripping love hole. He put his tongue out and began licking up the juices escaping from her body, she whined with pleasure.

"No!" Daria shook him slightly,"Stick your tongue right inside her, come on!" He pushed him self closer and slipped his tongue as deep inside as he could, before drawing back and lapping hard at her moist lips. She ground herself against him moaning loud, Troy took her reaction as a good sign and continued eating her out as her flesh spasmed in pleasure. Daria stood watching, rather wishing she hadn't set him on this task. She was the only one of the three women who hadn't yet experienced the boy's talented tongue and watching as he serviced her friend was making her rather hot. She was definitely going next!

Mrs Evans was beginning to find it rather hard to stand, she had resorted to leaning heavily against the wall as she shuddered and moaned while Troy continued to lick and suck, teasing her throbbing clit with the tip of his tongue every now and again. His jeans were getting so very uncomfortable that he was beginning to squirm his ass about, trying to relieve the presure on his swollen dick.

"Something the matter, boy?" Daria enquired. He lifted away from the dripping pussy he had been attending to, leaving Mrs Evans whining and panting in disapointment. She had been getting so close! He looked up at Daria, blue eyes violently dilated and his mouth and chin dripping with the other woman's honey.

"A little uncomfortable, ma,am." He admitted. Daria laughed.

"Don't like being tied, do ya!" Troy shook his head violently.

"Oh no ma,am! It's not the ...Bondage." He suppossed that was what this was, the collar and the scarf around his wrists. "My jeans, ma,am."

She pulled her head back and stared at him. "Your jeans?" He nodded violently.

"My jeans. My ... Dick is feeling a little... Restricted!" She threw back her head and laughed out loud.

"Can't have that can we! Michie! Be a dear will you? Undo his fly for him. Little Troy is feeling squashed!" Michie immediately knelt before him and began to unfasten his jeans for him. His dick sprang up hard and proud as she freed him from the confines of both the denim and his briefs that she pushed them down past his balls. "Very nice!" Daria told him. Fuck how she'd like to wrap her lips round that! Swollen and pulsing, precum oozing out and dribbling down his length, his sac hanging low beneath.

"Better now?" She asked."We are not here to inflict pain on you, just to make sure you attend to our needs. And now I think Mrs Evans would like you to finish what you began." He nodded and went to resume lapping at the woman from behind but Daria jerked him back a little with the leash. "No. Not like that. Get on the love-couch, my dear. On your back." She told the other woman. Mrs Evans sat astride it and then leant back with her legs dangling on each side and her pussy spread open for him. Daria and Michie helped Troy to his feet and led him to stand at the low end of the chaise and then dropped him forward until his mouth was in contact with her sweet lips again.

"Now. I want to hear her scream, boy. Make her cum!" Troy began to suck and nibble at her clit his tongue flicking around the bundle of nerves and slipping inside her from time to time as her hips writhed beneath him. He couldn't help it, his own body seemed to move of it's own accord and he found himself grinding his dick against the soft leather as he drove her towards climax. He flicked his eyes up to look at he face and was shocked and turned on to see that Michie was now balanced next to her, sucking at her breast through the lacy fabric of her outfit. Goddess! He wanted to do that! Her hips began to rise and fall beneath him as she thrust against him as her body exploded in pleasure. She screamed out her whole body shaking with the violence of her release, Troy just kept lapping at her as her honey gushed out into his waiting mouth.

"Enough! " She cried out as he flicked his tongue at her clit again, "No more! Let... Me... Let me calm down a little!" She was panting heavily, "Please?" She began to sit up as Daria pulled him back to his feet by his bound arms. Then all three women burst out laughing as Mrs Evans ran her trembling hand through her hair. Troy looked completely bewildered.

"Didn't I tell you this was a good idea?" She chortled. She leant forward and ruffled his hair. "Such a good boy! What a talented boy. Give him some wine now. Let's all have some!"

Troy just stood there staring with his unsatisfied dick sticking straight up. What the fuck? Seeing his look, Daria came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest in a tight embrace.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you! But we do intend to wear you out!" She laughed giddily as Michie offered her a glass of the wine. She took it from her and swallowed half of it down then pressed the glass to his lips and emptied the rest into his mouth. "Drink up! It's gonna be a long sexy afternoon!" She informed him. He swallowed the liquid then turned and watched the other two women down theirs.

xoxoxo

"OK! So who's next!" Mrs Evans asked. Me! Thought Daria. She hadn't had him at all yet!

"Well," Mitchie said, "I think it should be... Daria! She is the only one who hasn't had him yet!" Yes! Of course it had nothing to do with her bemoaning that very fact to her Attendant and friend that very morning?

"Bring him over to the throne!" She beckoned. She sat herself down on the edge of the seat and leant back. She lifted both her legs, then spread and hooked them over the arms of the throne, revealing the slit in her little shorts. Michie led him over with the leash but then handed the end to Lynnit.

"Come on, darling boy. What shall we do first?" She dropped her hold on the leash then reached down and spread her lips wide, her opening already wet and ready. His dick visably throbbed.

"Oh! Be nice to him, my Lady!" Michie giggled pushing him towards her, "He's fit to burst! Let him fuck you!" His body pulsed again and he groaned.

Daria placed her finger on her cheek and twisted her head...Pretending to have to think this over. Did she want his gorgeous throbbing dick driving violently between her thighs? She felt her body release a gush of fluid from her pussy.

"Mmm. Yeah! Come on, guide him in!" Michie pushed him close, then grasped his tool, releasing a hiss of pleasure from his lips. She placed the head at the other woman's opening.

"Push in, Troy!" He allowed his body to fall forward, driving his body inside hers. He wished he had his hands free to support himself but Michie now wrapped her arms around his chest, holding his upper body up and twisting and stroking on his hard nipples. He gasped and jerked hard, pushing his whole length inside her.

"Now. Fuck her hard. Come on!" She reached down and slapped his behind as he began to thrust into her. Daria moaned as he began to move, she slid her hand down to where their bodies were joined. She rubbed at his shaft as it slid fom her body, then reached to rub at her own pulsing clit.

"Oooh! That is so nice! Get his jeans off him! I wanna touch that ass!" Mrs Evans came over from where she had been watching and helped to get his jeans down off his legs and helped him step out of them. All while Michie held his hips tight to Daria, so he didn't slip out of her pussy. Once he was naked he quickly resumed pumping, Michie let go of her grip on his chest, allowing him to fall forward into Daria's arms. He nuzzled against her throat, kissing and licking her flesh while she slid her arms down his back to grip his smooth ass. She pulled him in with every thrust, the change in angle rubbed him against her centre as he speeded up his thrusts. He was in absolute ecstacy! Yeah he would have preferred full use of his arms, but he trusted them not to let him fall. Oh fuck! He was gonna cum! His thrusts became uneven as his climax approached.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm cumming!" She moaned and pressed back against him.

"Oh! Nghh!" His body released violently, his body shaking as his hot cum gushed from his body to hers. She continued to squeeze and stroke his buttocks as he slowed, then stilled his movement. His body now completely limp against hers. What a way to spend an afternoon she thought. Michie's turn next!

xoxoxo

"Right." Daria began, pushing Troy back to his feet, he was still quite hard, his flesh slick with a mixture of his cum and her hot juices. She eyed him appreciatively, but decided against sucking his long hard dick into her mouth. Plenty of time for that later. "Where were we? Oh yeah! Time for Michie to have a ride of this prize stud! Get his hands untied." He sighed with relief as Mrs Evans freed his hands, but then she attached the scarf to one of his wrists. He looked round, and saw Michie approaching with two more scarves. Oh help! He thought. What were they gonna do to him now. Daria got to her feet and squirmed a little as she felt a pleasant twinge in her pussy as she stood. She took his hand and led him over to the couch and helped him sit on the concave dip. He lay down as she instructed him, his head on the higher end and his feet going down towards the floor over the lower removed the leash but left the collar around his throat.

"Now lay right back," She purred,"Drape your hands down the side, yes just like that." The scarf attached to his wrist draped down onto the floor. Michie took hold of the other hand and quickly tied a scarf onto that wrist too. Mrs Evans walked round to the other side and took hold of that scarf, crouching down she began to tie it to the back leg of the couch. Michie did the same, completely restraining his arms again. Troy felt the rate of his breathing slow and deepen as Daria pulled the last scarf from Michie's grip as she made sure his arms were secure. She came to stand by his feet.

"Are you alright?" She asked, "Not too tight is it?" He shook his head to indicate to the negative. "Good" She ran her fingers gently up his thigh, his dick jumped as she approached it. She suddenly drew away, back down to his ankles which she quickly bound together with the scarf, and then she separated the ends and tied each one to the little legs at the front. Now he was completely under their control. Naked and bound, with his hard dick now pointing straight up as his arousal returned with new vigour. Michie came to stand next to him. She gently stroke his face, then attacked his mouth with hers, tongue sliding between his lips to tease his palate. He twisted as much as his containment would allow and kissed her back firmly. She reached down and stroked her fingers down his length bringing a loud moan from him. She laughed as she drew back, before moving down and sliding her leg over his hips to settle down, sitting astride his hot abs. She watched behind herself as she slid just far enough back for his hard tool to nestle in the crack of her ass that was bare through the opening in her pants. She swayed her hips rubbing her bare dripping pussy on his flesh. Ooh it felt good!

"I'm gonna fuck you now, boy. Think you're gonna like it?" She teased as she brought her knees up onto the seat on either side of his hips. Troy wriggled beneath her and gave a little groan, voice husky with need.

"Stop teasing and just fuck me! Please!" She rocked her hips slowly, rubbing her cleft against the throbbing head of his hard dick. " Oh fuck! Please!"

She glanced behind her as Mrs Evans arrived at her side to help. She gripped his length and stroked him, while leaning to kiss and lick at her friend's dripping pussy. Troy lifted his head and stared as the two women enjoyed the sensations sweeping through their bodies. Goddess that is so hot! Troy was rather enjoying the view! Then his view was blocked as Michie began to lower her hips as Mrs Evans guided his body inside hers. Both of them groaned as they came together. Taking her weight on her knees she began to ride the beautiful bound youth beneath her, rocking her body and thrilling at the sensation of his hard shaft slicing in and out of her pulsing channel. She gripped his bulging biceps, how did one so young have such a hot body? Mrs Evans stood watching for a while then came to stand beside Troy's head, she leant down and began to gently kiss him as her friend continued to drive herself towards heaven on his delicious dick. He was beginning to moan and squirm beneath her. His body felt fantastic, Mrs Evans pulled away from him then quickly embraced Michie, she wrapped her arms around her friend as she continued to ride him. The two women began to kiss deeply, their tongues entwining as Troy watched them. His eyes were wide. This was completely awesome, and it was about to get a whole lot better. He saw Daria approaching the group with some contraption made of straps and, what the hell was that? A dildo? He didn't think he'd ever seen one of then for real. She grinned at him as she caught him staring while Michie continued pumping herself on his dick.

"Know what this is, boy?" She asked holding it up to his view.

" You tell me!" He gasped as a throb of pleasure hit him.

"It's a strap-on." She held it up so he could see the rigid vinyl phallus attached to a stretchy harness. Mrs Evans broke the kiss she was partaking in with Michie and swung round to face Daria with a look of desire upon her face.

"I hope that's for me my Lady," She pleaded.

"Of course, my darling." Daria leant forward and kissed her, she ran one hand over Troy's abs while he was beginning to strain to penetrate Michie deeper. The woman dropped forward and kissed her Priestess's fingers before beginning to tease his nipples with her lips and tongue.

xoxoxo

Daria broke apart from the group for a few moments and slid the toy onto her body, pausing to adjust the position of her newly aquired erection. When she came back to the group, Mrs Evans had joined Michie in suckling at Troy's pebbled nipples. Unable to free himself from his restraints he was writhing beneath the two womens ministrations. He was getting close to heaven now and the visual stimulation was about to get a whole lot hotter. Daria reached down to her own pussy and collected her own juices from her body and used them to lubricate the fake dick. Then she came up behind Mrs Evans, she gently touched her back to let her know what was coming.

"Mrs E! Here I come!" She drove the toy between her thighs and into her wet pussy. The woman threw her head back and squealed in pleasure as her friend began to drive in and out of her. This was just crazy! Troy felt the pressure beginning to rise inside, his head dropped back onto the couch beneath him and he whined, then howled like a wolf as his body exploded into Michie's. He felt his seed pumping out of his pulsing dick and into her hot pulsing channel. He felt her contracting around him as he strained against his ties as his ecstacy peaked. She collapsed panting against his chest, her head turned so that she could watch as Daria fucked Mrs Evans hard while she leant against the love couch next to Troy's shoulder.

On realising that Michie and Troy had finished, Daria pulled out of Mrs Evans. The woman groaned in frustration. Why did people keep stopping just as she was getting hot? Daria drew her to her feet and led her down to the end of the couch.

"Now here's a fun idea!" She announced. "Michie, why don't you lift yourself off of Troy's dick and sit across those lovely tight abs for me, that's a good girl!" Michie did as she was told, leaving Troy's semi-hard dick glistening with their combined body fluids. She resumed kissing him passionately. "Now if Mrs Evans spreads her thighs for me and..." She shoved the other woman forward so she was across the boy's thighs. "Now you can clean up all the mess they made from that delicious dick while I finish fucking your brains out! OK my dear ?" Mrs Evans didn't answer, she was too busy licking and sucking cum from Troy's dick! Daria shoved the dildo back into her friends pussy and began fucking her hard, her eyes dark and hot as she watched while her lovers enjoyed each other's bodies. The youth beneath them was coming to full erection again. Hmm who should he stick it in next? Questions. Questions!

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	3. Playdate part 2

**_OK so here is part 2 of 'Playdate' Shae my friend, I know you're gonna love it! As for the rest of you, please send me a review! Even if it's just to tell me you hate it! ( but do give me a reason if you do!) After this I'm gonna start a one-shot and Chapter 12 of Gifted at the same tim! Blessings Allie x_**

**_PLAYDATE part2_**

_Daria shoved the dildo back into her friends pussy and began fucking her hard, her eyes dark and hot as she watched while her lovers enjoyed each other's bodies. The youth beneath them was coming to full erection again. Hmm who should he stick it in next? Questions. Questions!_

xoxoxo

When Daria had finished bringing Mrs Evans to her second climax the three friends abandoned the youth on the couch and threw themselves, giggling onto the bed. They lay there, on their backs, relaxing and trying to decide what they should do next to the beautiful boy. He was breathing heavily,still bound and listening to their plans for him.

"Perhaps Daria should fuck him with the strap on!" Michie suggested.

"Or we could tie him to the wall and beat his ass, see how loud he howls!" Daria offered. Troy audibly groaned from his restrained position.

"Or," Mrs Evans cut in,"One of us could go down and get the goodies I arranged in the kitchen and we could have a little snack."

"How can you think of food when we have a boy to fuck!" Michie laughed out loud.

"Well, why don't you go get it and I'll show you what I had in mind!" Mrs Evans replied.

"Um? One problem? None of us is dressed to go downstairs! Your children could be around, or worse the staff!" Michie exclaimed. Daria smiled as she sat up.

"No problem! Go get me a couple of scarves and I'll make you decent!"

Michie jumped up and dashed over two the chair and started picking through the scarves.

"Any ones?" She asked.

"Yes, it's only temporary"

She came back with a hot pink and a purple one, Daria took them off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. She wrapped the pink one around her bra like a bandau top and knotted it at the back, Then she tied the purple one as a sarong, so it covered up her ass-less pants.

"See!" She smiled with success, "Now you don't look like a slut!"

"Oh thank-you, my Lady! Michie laughed. "What am I getting?" She asked Mrs Evans.

"Big silver salver in the fridge. You'll know what one when you see the contents!"

"Off you go then!" Daria hustled her out, "We'll move HIM into position while you're gone! Hurry back!"

xoxoxo

As soon as Michie had gone Daria and Mrs Evans got up off the bed and went back to Troy's side, he was a little worried about what they were gonna do to him. He wasn't completely sure he wanted to be spanked by all three of them, although he had experienced it before.

"It's alright Troy," Daria smiled at him,"Don't look so frightened, we're just gonna move you to another position for now. Onto the bed."

"Are you gonna untie me?"

"Of course! How are we gonna move you if we don't?" Mrs Evans went to his feet and untied them, while the Priestess knelt to remove the scarves from his wrists from the legs of the couch.

"You're gonna tie me back up again though, aren't you? He asked.

"Of course!" She grinned standing back up as he stretched the tightness from his arms, "As soon as we get you over there we're going to tie you to the bedframe! But I think that you probably expected that, didn't you?" Fuck these ladies were insatiable! As he sat up and twisted around to stand, Mrs Evans came to stand with Daria. She gave her friend a passionate kiss, eyes twinkling as she watched the boy observing them with a lustful look in his eyes. She broke the kiss and turned to him.

"Well, we can't finish yet boy, because I still haven't had that beautiful dick inside me!" She trailed her fingers down his developing happy trail and then back up his length, teasing over the purple head.

"You had mine!" Daria laughed gesturing to the large strap-on she still wore. Mrs Evans swung round, leant over and swallowed it whole, sucking and rubbing on the unresponsive toy.

"And it was very nice, my lady."

"But?" Daria grinned.

"Oh come on! Which would you rather have? That or a hot, throbbing, living piece of man-meat like that!"

"Now you put it like that! " Daria reached forward and touched him gently. A wicked grin crept across her lips. But I do know what I could do with it!" She took Troy's hands and pulled him to his feet. "Turn around boy and lay over the couch please!"

What! Was she really gonna?

"Get me some lube my friend." She asked the other woman.

"What! No! You're not really gonna?" Troy tried to struggle up, but she lay over him and pressed him into the soft leather with her body, after a few moments he stopped struggling as she soothed and shushed him. He could feel the rigid phallus pressing into his buttocks, it made him feel quite hot if he was honest.

"Now,now. I don't wanna tie you up again yet. Keep still, I won't hurt you. And we both know that this is nowhere near as big as Drue's and you've had that inside you. Haven't you boy,hmm?" He gave a sigh as he surrendered to her dominance.

"Yes, ma,am. I'll keep still." Nowing what was coming, he gripped the couch before him and spread his legs, revealing his tight hole.

"Good boy! Such a good boy!" She cooed as she took the bottle from Mrs Evans and began to work the fluid over the toy. Then she began to work on Troy's opening talking to him all the time as he began to writhe beneath her fingers.

"Oh yeah! You like that don't you?" She whispered, "Ready for me now, are you?" He pushed his ass towards her as she brought the head of the toy to his hole. He whined a little louder with need he barely knew he had. He really wanted this now! His erection was sandwiched between his abs and the couch, but all he wanted was to feel her inside him, whether the dick was real or not.

She slid it inside him, taking her time and watching for any signs of pain. He made a little cry as his body stretched to accomodate the intrusion, but once she was beyond the flaired head it slipped in easily.

"Umm! Time to fuck now!" She began to pull back until the head of the toy was all that remained inside, then she pushed back in, a little deeper, a little faster. Troy moved slightly and lay across his folded arms, As she continued to pump into him he bit his lip and moaned loudly, throwing his head back slightly and moaning in obvious angle of her thrusts started to hit his prostate making him cry out but causing him to push back on her as his pleasure intensified. His finger-tips were digging into the edge where he gripped ever tighter, fighting against the need to scream. She continued thrusting as he began to tremble and moan louder, just as the door opened again. Daria just looked up to watch as Michie entered the room with the refreshments Mrs Evans had arranged, she set them down on a table then came over to join the other ladies as the Priestess continued servicing the whimpering teen. She walked round to the other side of the chaise and lifted his head by the collar round his neck.

"How ya doing, Troy?" She asked.

His eyes were almost purple from the dilation of his pupils and his naked body was sheened in sweat. Fuck he looked hot!

"I'm... Ok!...Ahh!.. I think!" His face lit up with his sexy grin as he thrust back against the toy and then squealed as his legs nearly gave way as she hit his sweet spot again.

xoxoxo

"Think I should stop so we can get him on the bed now?" Daria asked her two friends, "Yeah?" They both nodded, "OK then!" She pulled the toy from his ass and he hissed as it was removed, then straightened up slightly, pausing at the sensations in his now empty channel. Daria kissed Mrs Evans hungrily then went to her throne and leant on the armrests while removing the harness and the toy and putting them aside. Michie had come round to take Troy's hands as he now stood with his back to the chaise. She led him over to the bed and helped him to the middle and laid him down on his back with a pillow proping his head up slightly.

"You're gonna tie me up again aren't you?" He panted softly. Michie and Mrs Evans were now one on each side of the bed and they took hold of the loose ends of the scarves tied to his wrists.

"Yes! We are!" Mrs Evans laughed, "And when you are all nice and secure, I'm going to ride your lovely cock and Michie is gonna let you lick her pussy! Now won't that be nice? "

"And what are you gonna do?" He asked Daria as she came back to join them, while the two women tied the free ends of the scarves to the brass bedframe. She came up behind Michie and began removing the scarves she was dressed in.

"Well. first the three of us are gonna have a little snack before we continue our games and then I'm gonna watch them fucking you and I might play with my bunny rabbit while I watch!" She finished removing the scarves from Michie's body and then walked down to the foot of the bed and proceded to tie them to his ankles and then the other end to the brass bedstead.

"Now let us lay the table!" Mrs Evans giggled as she brought the tray over and set it down beside the bed. "First, one each of these!" She tossed each of her friends an aerosol can of whipped cream, then picked her own one up and began to shake it vigourously. They set to work painting patterns on his flesh with the cool cream. Troy couldn't help bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Be quiet, you!" Michie ordered as she concentrated on drawing daisies across his abs.

"I'm sorry! It tickles!" He exclaimed, trying to still his movements. Daria was busy painting his dick and balls, while Mrs Evans had slipped out of the top part of her body stocking and was spraying sweet cream on her own licked his lips in anticipation as she knelt on the bed next to his head, then leant over him and lowered herself to his mouth. He opened his mouth and sucked as much cream and flesh into his mouth as he could. The other two women were now adding decoration to the cream, sprinkly it with chopped strawberries and flakes of chocolate.

"Boy, you look delicious!" Michie told him before grinning up to her friend before the two of them climbed onto the bed and lowered their heads to his body and began assaulting the treats with their lapping tongues, Michie across his chest and abs, Daria licking and sucking his dick and sac. He pulled away from the breast he was suckling to let out a massive throaty groan.

"You are wicked women! Goddess this is so sexy!" He threw his head back for a moment, taking a brief rest before launching himself back on Mrs Evans hard nipples.

"We only live for pleasure!" Mrs Evans laughed, pushing herself closer to his teasing mouth. It felt wonderful but her pussy was throbbing and dripping with need. She glanced across at her companions, a low groan slipping from her lips as Troy nipped a little harder than he meant to.

"Sorry." He whispered and kissed her nipple in teasing was beginning to drive her mad to be honest, she wanted him inside her and soon! Troy himself was becoming extremely aroused now, his body was pulsing and throbbing, release would come very soon if Daria continued sucking him in this way. Just as he thought he was gonna cum she pulled away and moved off of the bed. She moved up behind Mrs Evans and wrapped her arms around her friend and lifted her away from the boy's mouth and brought her mouth to her own and kissed her deeply, Mrs Evans turned and wrapped her arms around her friend and kissed her back, moaning at the sweet taste of the cream and chocolate mixed with the taste of Troy's body. It was delicious. Michie finished up removing the cream from his torso while he himself tried to remove the cream that was smeared around his face from sucking at the cream covered breasts. Michie giggled as his tongue swirled around his lips.

"Wanna little help with that!" She asked, before moving up and licking at the cream he couldn't reach. Their tongues ended up twining together in hot kisses.

"Wanna lick my cream up now? I taste nice too!" She straddled his shoulders, facing his feet, then moved up to bring her pussy over his mouth then lowered her dripping opening into his reach. He flicked his tongue out over her moist lips and she whined loudly and thrust against him.

"Ooh! That's nice!" She moaned. Daria and Mrs Evans broke apart from their kiss and Daria helped her friend to mount his body and guided his dick into her hot pussy. She sank down on his length, her eyes shut as she enjoyed the sensation of finally being filled with a real live dick! The two women riding the boy's body embraced then began to kiss as they both moved to bring themselves pleasure from his wonderful body.

xoxoxo

Daria sat on the edge of the bed and watched for a little while, stroking her hand over the flesh of the various bodies on the bed. Troy was finding it a little difficult to breath as the woman drove herself back and forth on his mouth. Daria went and dragged the enormous throne across the floor so she could sit within sight of the action on the bed. Her two friends were intwined in each others arms, kissing and caressing while their lower halves were being stimulated by Troy's mouth and dick. She found it very hot to watch, she could feel her arousal throbbing between her thighs as she returned from collecting her 'bunny'.Sitting down in the throne she popped her legs back over the arms as before and began to tease herself with her fingers. She took the shocking pink toy and began to insert the phallus inside her body, moaning softly at the sensation as the bulbous head slipped inside, allowing the thinner shaft to slide all the way in. She pressed the little button and the little rabbit on the shaft began to vibrate, the ears twitching and teasing her clit. She moaned louder as she pussed the button again, increasing the vibration and making her scream from the intensity against her most sensitive spot. Troy could hear her cries, but sadly couldn't watch , but both Michie and Mrs Evans twisted round in their embrace to watch her. She pressed a second button and the shaft began to slowly rotate inside her the beads inside stimulating her channel and increasing the moans and whimpers of extreme pleasure that filled the air. She began to work it in and out of her pussy, crying out everytime the trembling ears came in contact with her hyper-sensitive clitoris.

Troy could feel himself rushing towards climax, his balls tightened as he managed to drag his mouth away from Michie's pussy. Fuck! She had almost been there!

"Gonna cum!" He cried out, flexing his hips and driving himself into Mrs Evans' body. She pushed down hard, shaking as her own crisis approached, angling her thrusts slightly to increase the stimulation on her clit. She shook and screamed as Troy's body released violently into hers, filling her with his hot, virile cum. He cried out, his voice hoarse with his arousal, but even as he panted harshly he was completely aware that Michie was unsatisfied.

"Untie me!" He demanded straining to rise and dislodging Michie from where she sat. His frustration welled up unexpectedly."Are you deaf!" He growled. "I ..Said..Un..Tie..Me!" Pulling hard one of the scarves began to tear. He managed to rip it away, before freeing his other hand as they had used easy release knots where it was tied to the bed frame. Daria just continued with her toy. He was being so agressive and masculine! It was so very sexy!

The two other women were not completely sure about this, he seemed angry. Mrs Evans was still panting from her release as she slid to the edge of the bed, eyes wide and chest heaving. He had no intention of hurting them though, far from finished untying himself and slid from the bed and got to his feet.

"Michie, get here and get on your back! NOW!" He barked, she eyed him a little warily but did as he asked. "Spread your legs! Wider!" She obeyed as he stalked round the bed. Leaning down he retrieved one of the cans of cream, his face broke into a huge grin. "I didn't get any refreshments ladies! And you, my dear, didn't get to cum!" He sprayed a liberal amount of the confection over her inner thighs and pussy lips. "Yummy!" He purred before launching himself upon the treat.

How had he ended up like this? Only a couple of months ago he had barely lost his virginity, now he seemed to spend half his spare time getting intimate with another. Girls, women, other guys, which he had never expected to enjoy. At the moment he was busy bringing Michie to a loud, messy the time the woman had finished shaking and tensing through her release he himself was rock hard again. Even with the wine they had fed him with during the course of their afternoons activities, he thought he was probably not gonna last much longer. He stood from her for a moment to catch his breath and wipe the remnants of the cream from around his mouth.

"You up for one more,Mich?" He asked. pulling her hips to the edge of the bed and positioning himself at her wet, throbbing opening. She was still breathing heavily, but she grinned up at his gorgeous face and nodded.

"Yeah. I am! Just one more!" He thrust forward, filling her pulsing channel with his gasped and gripped him around his shoulders as he propped himself up over her body. Everything was wonderful, warm,pleasurable and ...Ecstacy! He climaxed violently, filling his lover with his hot cum as she reached one last peak with him. He allowed himself to lower his body to meet hers, nuzzling close. He had coupled with Michie more than anyone, except Morgan, and if he was honest it was becoming more than lust. The Gifted body and mind allowed for that, Lynnit had proved that to him, while stayed with them in England he had experienced it firsthand. Lynnit loved her husband, Adam, but she also loved her priest, Drue. And then there was Ben, he was sure she loved him too. She still enjoyed sex with many other partners too.

He lifted slightly from Michie and slid next to her, their lower bodies hanging over the edge of the bed. He felt the bed move as the other two women finished what they had been doing and joined them on the bed. The four of them moved towards the middle of the bed and snuggled up to each other, their bodies damp with sweat and tired from their physical exertion. Mrs Evans snuggled into Troy's shoulder and reached to hold hands with Michie across his chest, Daria snuggled against her back.

"So..." She breathed. "Was that a good use of an afternoon or what?"

Mmm, Troy thought, he could think of worse things to do on an afternoon off school! He sighed and snuggled back and slowly allowed his eyes to close.


End file.
